Computer keyboards are typically provided with multiple function keys arranged in which is termed a "10 key pad." The keys included in a 10 key pad are used for numerical input purposes. Four of these keys, arranged perpendicularly across the 10 key pad in a rectangular array, are typically also used for cursor control to move the cursor up, down, or to each side about the screen associated with the computer. The manipulation of the four spaced keys interrupts the usual hand placement and keyboard input functions involved in the control of the computer.
Alternative dedicated cursor control keys are often provided on keyboards between the usual alpha-numeric keys and the 10 key pad. They typically take the form of an arrow, in which three cursor control keys are arranged in a horizontal row, with a fourth key located directly above the center key of the three. Other cursor control key arrays are in the form of a cross, with a central key and directional keys to each side as well as above and below the central key.
While not limited to such purposes, the cursor control keys within a computer keyboard are very heavily used while playing games on a computer. Because the skill required for playing such games is heavily dependent upon quick response, many people find it difficult to properly control cursor movement by means of four independent keys. For this reason, it has become common to utilize cursor control accessories, such as a mouse or a joystick switch assembly, which must be wired to the computer.
The present invention arose from an effort to integrate the manual operations involved in using conventional cursor control keys, particularly in playing computer games. It provides a removable and non-attached keyboard accessory that can be readily placed over an array of cursor control keys in a keyboard. The user of a computer keyboard can then operate selected keys with one hand-controlled element.
The accessory can be in the form of an overlying pad and, in a preferred embodiment, includes an upstanding center handle that serves as a joystick. The accessory is positioned about the keyboard by the protruding keyboard keys. Its operation does not require the user to shift his or her view from the screen to the keyboard to assure that the proper cursor control keys are being depressed.
The accessory provides a very inexpensive and maintenance-free alternative to a joystick switch accessory or mouse.